


你我1️⃣

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium





	你我1️⃣

当消失了3年的孟鹤堂重新出现在周九良面前时，周九良正挽着秦霄贤的手在给商场里给秦霄贤挑选面试要用的西装。  
重新出现的孟鹤堂，身穿孔雀蓝色西装，内里搭着同色西装马甲，深色领带上夹着周九良曾经送给他的三弦儿的领带夹，经常摩挲的地方已经掉了外边鎏金的外漆。原来软趴趴贴在脑门儿上的刘海掀了上去，变成利落的大背头，左耳一颗宝格丽的墨绿色耳钉，在商场的灯光下闪烁着。  
即使商场里的人来来往往，摩肩接踵，周九良还是能第一眼就能认出曾经拥他入怀的孟鹤堂。  
“孟总？”  
旁边拿着一摞文件的女秘书把孟鹤堂从怔神里拉回来。  
“这一片的安排，不合理……广告牌全部撤掉！”孟鹤堂身后跟了一群人，浩浩荡荡的从周九良和秦霄贤的眼前走过。  
秦霄贤明显感觉到周九良握着他的手心儿里渗出细密的汗珠，眼睛里着了雾气。  
“他回来了。他终于……回来了！”  
“我要这件，抱起来吧！”秦霄贤知道周九良的已经无法再陪他逛下去了，只想立刻离开这个充斥着孟鹤堂的地方。  
“您好，这件衣服，已经有人买单了，您直接拿走就可以了！”  
服务员挂着标志的笑容双手把包装袋子递给秦霄贤。  
“谁啊？谁买的？”  
“对不起，这个我们不能告诉您！”  
秦霄贤手里握着信用卡，犹豫着，还是把西装接了过来。  
“我们走吧！”秦霄贤回头抓起周九良的手，却发现周九良盯着在尽头被一大群人簇拥着离开的孟鹤堂。  
“璇儿，是真的吗？他回来了吗？”  
就在秦霄贤认为自己终于可以完完整整拥有周九良的心的时候，孟鹤堂像当初毫无征兆的消失一样又毫无征兆的出现了。秦霄贤紧紧握住周九良冰凉的手，生怕下一秒周九良就会从他身边消失，奔向孟鹤堂的身边。  
3年里，秦霄贤一直守在周九良的身边。他见过周九良满世界打听孟鹤堂消息的样子，他见过周九良喝的烂醉后叫着孟鹤堂名字的样子，他见过周九良抱着手机一遍一遍打着无人接听电话的失魂落魄的样子……他陪着周九良淋过大雨，照顾过发高烧的周九良……秦霄贤固执的认为，只要孟鹤堂消失的时间够久，自己对周九良足够好，周九良就会答应和他在一起，他就可以得到周九良。可秦霄贤忽略了最重要的一点，周九良始终爱着孟鹤堂，从未改变。  
周九良的手搭在秦霄贤的手腕上，携手走出商场，像极了一起购物的小两口。  
突然，周九良被孟鹤堂抓住手腕一把拉过来，撞进了孟鹤堂结实的胸膛。  
抬眼，遇上孟鹤堂的眸子，曾经盛着满天星河的眸子，此时眼神里满是怒火。  
“璇儿……”  
“喂，孟鹤堂！你干什么？”秦霄贤冲上去试图阻拦孟鹤堂。  
“拉开他！”孟鹤堂命令的语气让商场门口的保安拉开秦霄贤。  
“我们两个的事儿，你没资格插手！”孟鹤堂上车立马锁了车门，后车座的周九良拍打着车窗玻璃，叫着秦霄贤的小名儿:璇儿。  
“孟鹤堂，你放了航航，放了他！”秦霄贤在外边试图打开车门，击打着车窗。  
【航航？你也敢叫航航？】  
秦霄贤抓着门把手，孟鹤堂启动车辆，险些把秦霄贤带倒。  
“你干什么？孟鹤堂，你疯了吗？”  
“孟鹤堂，你放我下去！”  
“孟鹤堂……”  
孟鹤堂一言不发，一路疾驰，任凭周九良怎么喊叫，怎么想扒开车门，跳窗而逃。  
周九良觉得前方的孟鹤堂不一样了，和之前不一样了。  
孟鹤堂把周九良带到了他们大学时候的出租房，不，准确的说，是孟鹤堂的房子，孟鹤堂把它买了下来。  
里面的陈设一应如前，从未改变。  
“下来！”  
“孟鹤堂，你把我带到这里来干什么？”  
“下来！”  
周九良执意不肯下车，孟鹤堂抓着周九良的手腕粗暴的拽下车，打横抱起，一路抱上了小屋。  
“孟鹤堂，你放我下来！孟鹤堂……”周九良越是挣扎，抱在周九良腰间的手就收的越紧。  
关上房门，孟鹤堂拧身就把周九良抵在门上。  
今天的孟鹤堂没有想到会在3年后以这样的情况下看到周九良，没有想到周九良会和秦霄贤在一起，没有想到他俩会在自家的商场里挑选西装。见父母的西装？订婚的西装？一想到这儿，孟鹤堂的心就痛的无法呼吸。他知道是他三年前不辞而别，留下周九良一个人，是他把周九良推给了秦霄贤。其实他也没得选择，孟氏集团出现内鬼，让曾经雄霸一市的孟氏集团所在的摩天大楼摇摇欲坠，孟爸爸为了让儿子免遭祸患，连夜把孟鹤堂送往英国，都来不及和周九良告别就坐上了前往英国的飞机。孟爸爸上飞机前收了孟鹤堂的手机，当着孟鹤堂的面儿摔碎了手机，不允许他和国内的任何一个人联系，包括周九良。无论孟鹤堂怎么苦苦哀求，就连一条短信都不让发，就被推进了安检口。  
一切的一切，似乎都成定局，无法改变。  
曾经的他们在这间小屋里从沙发缠绵到床上，生疏的探索着对方的的身体，曾把爱意在这里发挥的淋漓尽致。从生疏到熟练，孟鹤堂和周九良爱的越来越深。  
“孟鹤堂……”话还没说出口，孟鹤堂的吻就落在嘴上。  
孟鹤堂吻来的猛烈，狠狠把周九良抵在门上，被堵住口鼻，周九良呼吸不畅，手抵在孟鹤堂的胸前，舌尖在口腔内肆意的游走，舔舐。周九良好久没有感受过热烈如火的吻了，他答应和秦霄贤在一起后，秦霄贤的吻从来都如蜻蜓点水一般，没有周九良的同意，秦霄贤从来都不寸进尺。  
“你跟他在一起了？是吗？”孟鹤堂的脸紧贴着周九良的侧脸，轻声细语，头埋在周九良的锁骨，贪婪得嗅着周九良身上熟悉的味道。3年里，孟鹤堂在异国他乡午夜梦回之际，多么的想念周九良身上的味道，想念和周九良在床上的欢愉。  
“我问你，你们在一起了，是吗？回答我！”孟鹤堂掐着周九良的脸颊，逼问被抵在门框上的周九良。  
周九良不知道如何回答，在孟鹤堂了无音讯的3年里，秦霄贤陪着他度过了艰难的时候，秦霄贤的坚持打动了周九良，在一个夜晚，秦霄贤抱着99朵玫瑰花，摆了心形的蜡烛，在人山人海的广场，被人推着答应了秦霄贤的表白。可周九良知道，他并不爱秦霄贤，可他们确实在一起了。  
孟鹤堂见周九良犹豫不说，攥紧了拳头，骨节咔咔作响，手上青筋暴起，一拳打在周九良的耳边，带起的拳风，让周九良倏的闭上了双眼，颤抖了一下。  
“他都敢叫你航航？你不知道，这是只属于我们的称呼吗？”孟鹤堂的手在周九良的身上游走，撩开单薄的外套，抚摸着熟悉躯体。  
“孟哥……不要……”周九良抓住衣服里孟鹤堂的手，触电一般突然松开。  
“你现在都开始拒绝我了吗？”  
孟鹤堂一把抱起周九良，扔到床上，把周九良压在身下:“你只会是我的！”  
没有前奏，草率的扩张，下体传来的疼痛让周九良攥紧了床单，咬紧嘴唇。  
孟鹤堂看着隐忍周九良，加快了抽插的速度，狠命的撞击着3年以来从未扩张过的细嫩的穴肉。  
“叫啊，九良，你叫出来……之前不是最喜欢叫嘛？怎么不叫了？”  
孟鹤堂顺着手臂摸到攥着床单的手，手指扣进掌心，把手翻过来，十指相扣。  
孟鹤堂不敢想象，周九良在过去他不在的3年里是否也如此躺在秦霄贤的身下，也做过他和九良做过的那些事儿。  
孟鹤堂越想越气，把力量集中，猛的一下，比前面的每一次都狠命的弄了进去。粗壮的柱体蹭过穴肉，周九良终于轻哼了出来。  
孟鹤堂终于停止了对周九良的蹂躏。  
孟鹤堂顺手拽过床单，盖住赤裸的周九良。  
“我说过，你只能是我的！”


End file.
